Homeworld: Awakening
by Zen Lon
Summary: Point of view from the crew of the Hyperion, as they make the long trek to rally support for the defense of Hiigara. Oh. And soon, it'll assimilate with Zero's Reign of the Vaygr.
1. Ambush

**Homeworld: Awakening**

**Hyperion Crew**  
  
Yuken A'nati – Tactical Officer

Locke No'tam – Weapons Officer

R'sack Tunac – Communications Officer

Atak Hu'ron – First Officer

Neman X'kan – Vice Captain

Captain Erik T'nek – Captain of the Hyperion  
  
****

**Kihara Battle Group**  
  
Admiral Sonan Mi'tek – Captain of the Kapella 2, Commander of Kihara Battle Group

Eta V'nady – First Officer of the Kapella 2

Cevah Na'tani – Communications Officer of Kapella 2

Xan Kil'nek – Secondary Communications Officer of Kapella 2

Nikita Hasa – Tactical Officer of the Kapella 2

Hatan W'zani – Weapons Officer of the Kapella 2  
  
Ace One – Captain Rek Na'ani

Ace Two – Veks S'jakan Ace Three – Isaja Rukana

Ace Four – Nakae Okoma

Ace Five – Nobuo Ue'mats

Ace Six – Grhen Fe'zks  
  
Chapter 1  
Ambush  
  
Klaxons blared as red floodlights lit the creaking chambers of the Hyperion. Erik T'nek raged at having been caught by surprise, and though his ship, a battle cruiser was formidable, attacked unprepared it was a floundering sand whale. He glanced at the monitors, which reeled off information in rapid order.  
"Captain! Reports from the lower decks! They've lost contact with Deck D. Deck G has almost been completely depressurized. If we continue at this rate, depressurization will spread. Oxygen reserves have already been pumped but they will not last," his First Officer Atak Hu'ron shouted.  
"Lock it down. Ensign, bearing to 106 degrees, give me flanking speed, then pump everything to full power," Erik bellowed. He would not lose his ship to Vagyr scum.  
"Vagyr fighter craft are closing in," his Tactical Officer named Yuken A'nati warned.  
"Weapons!" Erik demanded, a young officer named Locke No'tam answered.  
"Pulse turrets still online. We are auto tracking, ion cannon subsystems have been destroyed by bomber squadrons. Engines have taken 60% damage sir, Hyperspace subsystem is receiving light fire," he replied. Erik admired him, he was barely old enough to fight, yet in battle, this man was like a stone, emotionless and focused.  
"Locke, bring the main cannons to bear, see if you can't take a few bombers out. I want all interceptor squadrons and their pilots ready to launch in a minute. We need to destroy the gravity wells, or we'll be killed," Erik swore, the enemy's trap was near perfect.  
"Captain! Reports from Tanis, the motherhip is under attack! She is preparing to flee. Reports from all over our system and the inner rim. Outposts falling to Vagyr attack forces. They are being overwhelmed," communications officer Tunac R'sack, reported, Tunac was another matter.  
"We cannot help then. Worry about our survival first. Are we ready to Hyperspace yet?" Erik asked.  
"Engineering reports damage. Hyperspace generator is down until they can recharge," Atak answered.  
"Damn. We're screwed here," Erik swore.  
"Captain, friendly Hyperspace contacts. I recognize the attack signature. Captain Soban has brought some reinforcements," Tunac reported.  
"Last thing I need is him saving my ass. Give me bearing 93 degrees to port Ensign, warm up the cannons. Give me a communication channel to Soban," Erik ordered.  
"Captain," Soban bowed, "Hiigara is at stake. I have received orders from Fleet intelligence on Hiigara. I have been dispatched to retrieve as many survivors, and your battle cruiser would make an excellent addition to Hiigara's defense fleet no?"  
"Agreed Captain, your help is appreciated," Erik gritted his teeth. He looked out the starboard side bridge view screen. Four flak frigates, one marine frigate being Soban's, and two destroyers along with a carrier appeared nearby, just outside the gravity well effect. Fighters deployed, and Soban's fleet moved in and finished the remaining Vagyr without incident, Erik had already done a good job weakening them.  
"Captain, remaining Vagyr forces have been eliminated," Locke reported, Tunac stood beside Locke and sighed.  
"Is it over Captain?"  
"No Tunac. It has just begun."

* * *

AN: Sorry I got so lazy. Forgot to fix the crew member names. But just did with my new update....hmmmmm...I'm kind of hungry now... 


	2. Rallying the Forces

Chapter 2  
Rallying the Forces  
  
"Move those cannon platform into position!" Admiral Nagai Mi'tek barked. His ship, the Destroyer Kapella 2 moved into a defensive position at the Hiigaran outpost S'Hura Nemak.  
"Admiral. Ion cannons are in position. Mine webs have been laid, shall I recall the corvettes back in?" his first officer, a woman named Eta V'nady asked.  
"Recall all none essential craft including resource collectors. Nothing but gravel out here anyway; give me ETA of Vagyr forces," Mi'tek demanded.  
"2 hours sir. We have time," communications officer Cevah Na'tani said.  
"No lieutenant, that's the last thing we have. Update on our overall strength," Mi'tek demanded.  
"Two destroyer class ships, six flak frigates, two marine frigates, one ion cannon frigate, and three torpedo frigates. We have managed to place six ion cannon platforms, and two gun platforms. Along with the eight flights of interceptors and four bomber squadrons sir, it's a paltry number compared to what they're going to throw at us," Eta answered.  
"Lieutenant Xan," Mi'tek looked annoyed, "punch up the long range communications gear, and get us some reinforcements."  
"I'll get on it sir," Xan Kil'nek saluted and ran to the adjoining room.  
"Tell the command center I want that hyperspace generator charged up now. If we're losing, I want a way out. Have our bombers loaded the anti- subsystem weapons yet?" Mi'tek demanded.  
"Just finished sir. Pilots have been briefed. We have Ace Squadron, Fox Squadron, and Green Squadron running flight rings," Tactical officer Nikita Hasa replied.  
"Admiral! The sensor systems just lit up, I have multiple flights of assault craft preparing to assault our position!" Eta shouted.  
"Visuals!"  
"Sir, they're trying to sweep the minefield. If we lose the mines, they will be able to bring their heavy ships into attack range," Nikita warned.  
"Hasa. Launch remaining fighter squadrons, give me a direct link to Ace Squadron and Fox Squadron," Mi'tek ordered.  
  
"Ace One. Admiral on the line," Ace Two said, he made a COM hand signal.  
"Patch him through," Ace One replied. Rek Na'ani was known to be a cool, and calm man, his chiseled features accentuated by a single scar running down his left eye gave him a roguish look.  
"Major, I need you to destroy those flights of assault craft. If they wipe out the mine field, S'Hura will be lost, do you understand?" Admiral Mi'tek looked worried, Rek nodded, a hint of uneasiness in his gaze, Admiral Mi'tek never looked worried.  
"Understood sir. Ace One out," Rek swallowed, and prepared himself.  
"Ace, what's the Admiral want?"  
"We're to destroy the incoming assault squadrons," Rek answered.  
"What!? My computer has identified four flights of assault craft. We can't possibly take on so many," Ace Four spat.  
"We can and we will. Upload all ship data to my computer now Ace Squadron. We are going to have to break formation and move in wingman groups. Ace Two, you're with me. Ace Three and Ace Four will be group two, Ace Five and Six you know the drill," Rek ordered.  
Splitting up, the once six-ship squadron moved into two by two pairs. Rek swore, Hiigara's only advantage was that they individual fighters and fighter pilots were more able, but besides that, they were outnumbered and outgunned. He signaled his order to his wingman and pulled into the lead.  
"Ace One. Three additional squadron contacts detected sir," Ace Six warned.  
"I got them. Remember; watch each other's backs. I want to come out of this in one piece," Rek said.  
"Yes Major," each one of is fellow pilots responded in unison. The Ace squadron was one of the few elite squadrons in the Kihara battle group, and their fame for never having lost a single ship was renown, but now, the odds were stacked against them. Vagyr interceptor ships split off; their angular and pointed features appeared on the main monitor.  
"Let's go boys, and get rid of them," Rek said through gritted teeth. He pulled his ship into a steep dive, the Vagyr were trying to flank his ship, jamming the retro rockets he skirted left, and brought his ship about. Moving the flight stick, he lined up his target, and opened fire. Anti-matter encased shells lanced out at the lead Vagyr ship, three connected and it was over, exploding in a fiery blast of debris and radiation.  
"One down, 34 to go," Rek muttered.  
"Warning One, Three has been detected," his computer spoke in a disconnected voice.  
"Confirm," Rek said. The secondary monitor flickered on, displaying an entire squadron of Vaygr assault craft bearing down on Three. He was fighting on gamely however, dodging left and right.  
"Visual confirmed."  
"Five, Six, break off your targets, cover Three's six. Two, you help out too, I've got our group covered," Rek ordered, he sounded more confident than he actually was. His fighter group split off, moving away from the Covenant. Now, only three fighters were assigned to defend the line.  
"Warning, enemy fighter craft approaching to port," Rek's computer warned.  
"Give me a base coordinates. Give me target solutions for missile one and two," Rek ordered, dodging to the left quickly as a Vagyr assault craft screamed by.  
"We have targeting solution," the computer announced.  
"Fire, switch main weapon feeds back to primary cannons," Rek shouted again, his training was kicking in, what was once anxious and afraid, was cool and calm, like an lake, rippling gently. Like clockwork, he dodged left and right, gunning down stray craft.  
"Warning, Four has been detected," the computer warned.  
"Visuals," Rek ordered. The image screen flickered on, Four was being overwhelmed, Rek counted almost seven some assault craft veering on his limping fighter.  
"Two, break off escort and help Four, Three your wingman's in trouble get your ass over there, hold on Four, Ace One on my way," Rek said. Flying through cluttered space, strafing every so often, he arrived just in time to destroy the lead ship, preparing to finish Four off.  
"Thanks for the save Cap," Four sighed, he pulled his ship out, heading to the closest repair station.  
"Three watch your wing man in. Ace Squadron report if you are still active," Rek called for roll.  
"Ace Two active."  
"Ace Five active."  
"Ace Six active," was the last to call. Rek cursed silently, he was going to need backup.  
"Admiral Mi'Tek, I need help. Launch all remaining interceptor squadrons to head off the Assault craft," Rek said.  
"Will do Captain. We need you over here," Mi'Tek paused, "I've incoming bombers on intercept course. Ace One, get rid of them."  
"Aye Admiral," Rek nodded on the COM feed and shut the link, "Ace Squadron, friendly interceptors coming to mop up the Assault Craft, we need to take out the bombers."  
"Ugh. They always take the glory," Ace Two sighed.  
"Stow it Two," Rek snapped, "Ace Squadron we have our targets, destroy the bombers."  
"Understood One. I have six inbound contacts, a single flight followed by three assault craft escorts," Five reported.  
"Confirm contacts," Rek said.  
"Negative. Escort carrier launching more fighters, I count three more squadrons of bombers, and one assault craft squadron," Five replied.  
"Damn, we can't possibly take that many," Rek did some quick calculations. Outnumbered nearly 13 to 1.  
"Warning Ace One. Fuel is low," his computer signaled.  
"Captain Rek," Mi'tek's face appeared on the monitor, "pull back. We'll take them from here."  
"Ace Squadron, pull back," Rek ordered.  
"Sir. You think we'll make it?" Ace Five asked.  
"What do you mean?" Rek asked.  
"I mean, Hiigara. Will we win?"  
"Only time will tell," Rek said softly. 


	3. Victory of S'Hura Nemak

Chapter 3  
Victory at S'Hura Nemak  
  
"Admiral! They've broken through the mine line. We're going to be overwhelmed," Eta warned.  
"Are we within firing range?"  
"Main torpedo tubes have been loaded. Cannons are ready," Hatan, the weapons officer reported.  
"Open fire. We are not going down without a fight," Mi'tek shouted.  
"Torpedoes away. Cannons primed," Hatan answered.  
"Lock all targets on the strongest ship. Recall all fighters. Maybe, we might be able to Hyperspace out," Mi'tek suggested.  
"Sir. Enemy reinforcements appearing from Hyperspace, it doesn't look good, I'm detecting two Battle cruisers," Nikita said.  
"Damn it. Pull back. We won't hold out long. But maybe just long enough," Mi'tek thought, "pull all our forces back. Ensign Quine, pull us about. Eta, prepare the engine to go critical. Maybe we can buy the battle group some time," Mi'tek said.  
"Sir! We've lost engines. Three missiles hit the aft section of the power generator. We've lost movement," Nikita shouted.  
"S'Hura's going to fall," Xan said sadly.  
"We put up a good fight, but it won't end like this," Mi'tek said he switched to the universal unencrypted link, "this is Admiral Mi'tek. We may lose this outpost, but we will not give it to them without a fight. All units, open fire!"  
  
"Sir. We have a distress call on an unencrypted channel broadcasting on all frequencies. Disabled Friend or Foe tag sir. I don't know who's it is," Tunac reported.  
"Have you tried playing it maybe?" Erik was annoyed. Tunac was a little slow.  
"No sir," the Lieutenant replied sheepishly, he tapped the controls and the forward monitor flickered on. The face of Admiral Nagai Mi'tek appeared.  
"This is Admiral Mi'tek of the S'Hura defense fleet. Requesting aid from any nearby Hiigaran ships. I repeat this is Admiral Mi'tek of the S'Hura defense fleet, requesting reinforcements," the monitor flickered off abruptly.  
"Ensign Natasha, plot a course for S'Hura. You have the coordinates Tunac?"  
"Aye Captain. It's a remote ship building stage area, similar to our fallback station Nabal. From the transmission and the call sign, it's the Kihara battle group," Tunac replied.  
"The Kihara battle group?" Locke asked, he looked amused.  
"I guess it would seem so. Is the Hyperspace module charged?" Erik asked.  
"Yes sir. Initiating Quantum Wave form," Atak answered.  
"Alert Captain Soban of our situation. Give me tactical charts on our patrol wing," Erik ordered.  
"Yes sir," holo-charts shimmered on. So. The Espier was in trouble. "Inform Captain Soban. We can take it from here," Erik said confidently.  
"Sir is that wise? We have no idea the amount of forces they have at the S'Hura," Locke said.  
"We are just one of the forces defending Hiigara. We, are more expendable than the defense fleet. Hiigara will need Soban Locke but your judgement is sound. Relay the message and tell Soban he is free to complete his original mission," Erik answered.  
"Relayed. Soban is on the COM," Tunac reported.  
"Patch him through," Erik answered.  
"Erik, are you sure you won't be needing me?" Soban asked.  
"I'll be fine Captain. The Espier needs your help more than I do. Just hurry," Erik nodded.  
Very well. Soban out," he replied. Erik looked out the bridge window to see Soban's fleet vanish as they jumped to Hyperspace.  
"Natasha. Let's go," Erik said finally. The Hyperion lurched forward and soon space was quiet once more.  
  
Kappella 2  
  
"Admiral! Torpedo tube 1 has been severely damage. We've lost torpedo ammo store one. Forward main cannon has been disabled," Hatan shouted.  
"Continue firing. Don't let up," Mi'tek bellowed.  
"Admiral! Infiltration frigates reported along our lines! I have positive lock on two enemy infiltrators. One has our position and boarding parties have been spotted already," Nikita warned.  
"Eta. What is our current strength," Mi'tek demanded.  
"We've lost the Itani. Both the Yurok and the Frosian, both flak frigates. One marine frigate, the Phasier, and one of destroyers, the Ztean," Eta reported.  
"I don't know how much longer we hold out against them Admiral," Cevah pointed out.  
"Launch all fighters. I want Rek and Ace Squadron as the lead flight. Give them more ships to deal with," Mi'tek ordered.  
"All active squadrons have been launched," Nikita answered.  
"How many do we have?"  
"Four flights of interceptors, two flights of bombers, three gunship squadrons, one pulsar squadron, and two scout flights. Along with two elite squadrons including Ace squadron. Not much, but more ships sir," Eta replied.  
"Sir. Increasing damage reports. We've taken two heavy shells and Battle Cruiser torpedo amidships. Armor there down to inches. Outer bulkheads G-K reporting infiltration troops," Nikita reported.  
"Get Colonel Hon Na'ati," Mi'tek ordered.  
  
"Strap up soldiers. We are a part of the Tzekcs clan, the fiercest fighters to leave Kharak. Let's live up to our name," Hon said.  
"Sir. Mi'tek is on the COM," Sergeant Belc D'tani said.  
"Admiral," Hon saluted.  
"Colonel. Infiltration parties detected moving through the Kappella 2. If we lose this ship. We lose this battle. I want them eliminated understood?" Mi'tek said.  
"Understood sir," Hon saluted again, then switch of the COM. Glancing down, he knelt and picked up his rifle, the FTC-112 model Assault Rifle, firing antimatter shells with armor piercing tips, he'd have to be careful where he pointed his gun.  
"Let's move Tzecks. You heard the Admiral. Let's kill us some Vagyr," he shouted wildly. His soldiers nodded and they ran down the multitude of bulkheads within the Kappella 2. It was frantic, red floodlights lit every room. Running at a quick pace, the sprinted past determined crewmembers, as they tried to keep the ship alive. Finally they arrived at a sealed bulkhead.  
"Who's in command of this post," Hon demanded.  
"I am. We've managed to wield it shut. But Vagyr forces are still coming. I don't think we can hold it for long," the man was frantic.  
"Open it up. We've got it covered. Secure bulkheads behind us in case we can't hold out position," Hon ordered, "what are you waiting for and invitation? Move!"  
"Yes Colonel," the man replied, he was shaking as he fumbled with the binary lock on the door. Preparing himself, Hon brought his rifle to bear, and as the door slid open he barked his orders.  
"Open fire," he yelled. His gun spewed bullets into oncoming Vagyr soldiers. The crumbled as the heavy shells thudded into their thick anti- ballistic armor.  
"Keep it coming men," Colonel Hon shouted. His gun clicked to tell him it was empty, and with the trained and practice grace, he popped the clip out, jammed another in, and continued firing.  
"Sir. Contacts detected all over the Kappella. We won't be able to hold them off for long sir. They're beginning to breach the inner compartments," one of his soldiers reported.  
"We'll hold this position. Deploy all available forces. We must not lose this ship understood?" Hon shouted.  
"Yes Colonel," the marine saluted and dashed off. His gun chattered to halt once again. He looked at the ammo counter. Empty. Ejecting the spent clip and pumping in a new one he signaled his soldiers to move in. Time to go on the offensive. He peered around the corner to check if it was safe and dashed in.  
"Contacts?" Hon asked.  
"Video feeds coming in on the security channel. Two squads, moving this way," a marine replied.  
"Split into two groups. Stick together. Sarge, you Ilaz, Phist, and Oten are with me. Min, take everyone else. Let's move," Hon ordered. The ship shuddered as another torpedo impacted on the hull. Running along the main engineering shaft they encountered no resistance. But as they neared the reactor room they could see an entire battalion of Vagyr soldiers attempting to break in. Apparently the engineers had barricaded themselves.  
"Fire in the hole," Hon whispered, and he tossed a stun grenade down the hall. Holding his fist up for his men to hold their fire he waited for the stunned, "what the," and a resounding boom as the grenade exploded.  
"Mop them up marines," he shouted, and fired into their stunned ranks.  
"All enemy contacts defeated sir. A victory," Belc said, smiling through his helmet.  
"Don't celebrate yet," Hon said, his eyes cast upward. He sighed, wondering what would become of their people, when an enemy torpedo blew a hole into the side just before the engine room and put his thoughts to rest.  
  
"Sir. Engines are out of contact," Eta warned.  
"Damn. How many ships left?" Mi'Tek demanded.  
"Just us, the Ascendant, and the Lobos," Nikita answered.  
"How many enemy contacts," Mi'Tek asked.  
"Just the two battle cruisers. But sir, one of them is enough to wipe us out," Hatan sighed.  
"Wait. Admiral. I'm reading a large battle cruiser class hyperspace signal. It's massive, no ID tag sir. I don't think its ours," Cevah cursed the damaged equipment.  
"Looks like the Vaygr are just as confused. One of the battle cruisers is breaking off to engage the new enemy," Eta reported. With a brilliant explosion of light, the Vaygr battle cruiser exploded, sending chunks of debris in all directions. It was the most beautiful thing Mi'Tek had ever seen, as a Hiigaran battle cruiser rumbled out of Hyperspace.  
"Poor it on them," he shouted. The Vagyr battle cruiser didn't stand a chance. Ion beams and cannon shells followed by an onslaught of bombers reduced it to slag, as the defenders finally took victory at S'Hura.  
"Thanks for the save. Captain," Mi'Tek paused.  
"Captain Erik T'nek Admiral. At your service," a grizzled but smiling face grinned through the monitor.  
"Thank you for the save Captain," Mi'Tek answered.  
"One save Admiral. But this war is long from over," Erik said sadly. 


	4. Flight to Oblivion

Chapter 4  
Flight to Oblivion  
  
"Sir. We have received latent reports from Hiigaran defense. The Pride of Hiigara has stopped there, and has been crewed, before they left for the fleet staging area Nabal," Nikita reported.  
"Good. Make sure our systems are prepared as well. We will leave for Hiigara to bolster our defenses there," Mi'tek said.  
"Wait. That's the last thing we need Admiral," Erik interrupted.  
"Erik, what are you talking about? Hiigara needs us," Mi'tek growled.  
"Hiigara will hold. The Vaygr will not destroy it. The mothership however is another thing. We must protect he mothership at all costs. It is the only thing keeping us alive," Erik said.  
"Explain."  
"Look. Maakan wants our hyperspace core. If he destroys Hiigara, well. We'll just keep on running from him. The make up of the mothership makes very hard to catch, because it translates so quickly. He needs the mothership intact," Erik answered.  
"So what are you suggesting Captain," Mi'tek looked exasperated. He wanted to help Hiigara, but was torn between how to go about it.  
"First scenario. We do as you say, we stall for the Pride of Hiigara. We get blown up. We die, then we become useless," Erik began, "second, we go to the Pride of Hiigara, which is equally difficult, because she never stays in one place too long. Our last option is to engage in guerrilla tactics. Harass their supply lines, link up with reinforcements, and give both a chance."  
"You obviously understand this war," Mi'tek said admiringly.  
"I fought in the Rebel War of the Coast. I know guerilla tactics," Erik smiled.  
"Return to your ship. We will begin finding straggling fleets to bolster our forces," Mi'tek announced.  
"Aye Admiral."  
  
Erik, stood in front of the main console onboard his ship. Looking at the tactical displays he frowned visibly. This was going to be a tough war. Most of the distress calls weren't worth bothering with. By the time they arrived, the Vaygr would have already finished mopping up the enemy forces.  
"Captain. Hyperspace drive is ready captain. Ready to leave at your discretion," Yuken reported.  
"Give me a COM link to Admiral Mi'tek," Erik ordered.  
"Channel open."  
"Erik. We need to leave soon. I've gotten thousands of distress calls," Mi'tek said.  
"No. We won't go for those. There is one in particular. Sector 4 of the outer rim outposts, has had a consistent call for nearly a week. They are bunkered down on a planet. They've landed on the surface," Erik said.  
"Sector 4! That's all the way on the other side," Mi'tek swore, "We could help four fleets along the way."  
"No. None of the outposts were ever strong enough to withstand such an attack. Admiral M'iran has secured the station at Nabaal. However, he has left for the Gehenna station, the largest Vaygr fleet concentration. If we can get to Sector 4, surprise them using my Battlecruiser's cloak drive, and maybe even capture a few ships. Gehenna is only one jump away," Erik explained.  
"Captain. I like your thinking. Let's get moving then. My forces are ready to engage Hyperspace. See you at Feral," Mi'tek said and shut the COM. Erik looked outside to see five ships disappear in a flash of light, flying through Hyperspace.  
"Have we been cleared to leave by the command post?" Erik asked.  
"Yes sir," Locke said.  
"Then let's go."

* * *

A/N: Ah. Feels good to update again. If you've read haven't read any of my other stories, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, props to Zero. His story still kicks ass. Hopefully, our two fics will be integrated soon. So he's Chapter 4! Enjoy!


	5. Rescue Operations

Chapter 5  
Rescue Operations  
  
Nail stood inside the makeshift command center that used to be his ship, the Marine Frigate Hitori. He wiped dust away from the holo- projecter that served as a tactical map. Frowning at what he saw, he straightened and checked the latest reel in the battle results, and if possible, frowned even more.  
"Sir. Selsk Company has reported victory over the Kabad pass. Shick Company has suffered numerous casualties but they have secured the Eastern fringe of Nester. At this rate, we might be able to survive another week with these strategic positions," Lance Corporal Leste reported.  
"How about our frigates still in the air. How many still operational," Nail asked.  
"The Futari has landed for repairs, but the Kagien, Vespian, and Sonani are still up," Leste answered.  
"Make sure they stay up. If we lose those, we lose our position," Nail said.  
"What about distress calls sir? If we keep the beacon up too long, the Vaygr will triangulate our position," Leste pointed out.  
"If no one comes, we'll lose anyway. Have hope Corporal. Our people will not forsake us," Nail said.  
  
Hyperion: Low Orbit around Feral Tanal  
  
"Beacon Tunac. Is it still there," Erik asked.  
"I can still see it. Western Gresta dessert in the western hemisphere. There are also energy signatures of nearly four or five frigates. If I had to guess, marine frigates sir, marines are down on the surface," Tunac answered.  
"They must be putting up a hell of a fight to have survived an entire week plus how long it took us to get here. Anything else coming up?" Erik asked in general.  
"I've located the Vaygr fleet in the area. Two maybe three battlecruisers, four destroyers, four frigates, one carrier, one mobile shipyard equipped with a cloak and hyperspace drive," Locke answered.  
"We take out the shipyard first. If they can pump out more ships, then we'll be screwed. All stations to be set at battle ready. Sound general quarters and make sure all subsystems onboard are online," Erik ordered.  
"Shall I relay our position to Admiral Mi'tek?" Tunac asked.  
"Please do. If we can shut off the ground reinforcements and surround and cordon off the planet, we can send our reserve infantry to destroy remaining Vaygr forces on the ground, while extracting all survivors before we head for Gehenna station," Erik answered.  
"Battle stations. General quarters all personnel," Atak shouted over the PA. The ships normally white lighting switched to combat blue, as the ship snapped to military alert. Pulsar turrets on the sides for point defense began rotating, their controllers readying for targets while the two mighty ion cannons warmed up. The ships engines roared to life, and the shields flickered on till with a crackle of energy, all was enveloped into the cloaking field, and space became lonely once again.  
"Cloak drive fully powered. Reports on our fellow ships and their status including efficiency and vitality meters on holo two. Tactical displays on all detected Vaygr ships on holo one. Our ship's systems, subsystems, and weapon systems stats on holo three. Main feed is projecting battle space. All systems green sir," Locke reported.  
"Good. Move us in nice and slow ensign. Give me 50% thrusts. Order all ships to match and follow our speed," Erik ordered, "switch to low energy yield thrust and prepare decoys for launch on my signal."  
"Okay. Locke. Prepare us for silent run," Erik ordered. The ship went dead quite. Anything that needed to be said was sent through hand signals and eye contact. Erik breathed lightly. Vaygr were notorious for their exceptional sensors, but were vulnerable to cloaking technology because Hiigaran cloak drives emanated fluctuating energy patterns every time they were activated, so it was always hard to get a fix.  
"Sensors data has just come in from the sensor deck," Atak whispered into Erik's ear, "all confirmed contacts coming up on Holo One."  
Erik nodded. Holo One shimmered, several Vaygr ship forms flickering into view. Erik breathed, two Battlecruisers, four destroyers, one infiltrator frigate, two assault frigates, one carrier, a shipyard, and a heavy missile frigate. Confirmed sir, that's all they have," Atak said softly, as though a full-fledged Hunter Battle Group was nothing. Erik nodded. They were heavily outnumbered, but if they coordinated the attack right. The Vaygr would never know what hit them.  
"Locke. Relay orders to weapons deck. Ion cannon one is to target the reactor of Battlecruiser One on holographics. That's a model BCT-1; the reactor is about two points in front of the engines. Ion Cannon two is to target the reactor of Battlecruiser Two on holographics ID. Reactors on BCT-2s are located under the main missile battery," Erik ordered.  
"Orders relayed," Locke answered.  
"Neman. Scramble our bomber squadrons and Ace Squadron. I want the missile batteries on both Battlecruisers down. Tell all other ships to pick their targets, and destroy their engines as soon as they can. How's the cloak drive charge?" Erik asked.  
"We've only depleted 10%," Atak said softly.  
"Once their engines are out. We're going to move to starboard side and split to flank them. Kill them quick. Before they can get themselves ready," Erik ordered.  
"Captain. Lead ship is within range," Locke reported.  
"Sir. Reply from Admiral Mi'tek. He concurs with your plan. He will follow your lead. The Kapella 2 and the Kihara battle group is ready sir," Tunac answered. Vaygr Command Flag: Euphor  
  
"Admiral. Something from sensors sir, but I can't seem to get a solid fix," the communications officer reported.  
"Don't worry about it. The planet's warped orbit creates energy fluxes. We've been experiencing problems ever since we got here," Admiral O'ta said.  
"Sir. They're consistent fluctuating patterns sir. Perhaps a Hiigaran cloak drive?" the man suggested.  
"Disregard it officer that's an order," O'ta growled. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. The hull shuddered and groaned as the force of the detonation pitched the ship toward her sister vessel. The front bulkhead struck the side of the Itophor. The forward torpedo tubes crumpled from the impact as a second explosion rocked the Itophor. The two ships collided, fire erupted on all decks as both ships floundered, their reactors shut off, and they floated dumb and deaf.  
"What was that!" O'ta demanded.  
"Damage reports on all decks. Ion cannon beams from an unknown source. Sensors, weapons, engines, shields, and reactors are down sir. We have no power," the man despaired.  
  
Alpha Base: Feral Tanal  
  
"Sir! Flashes in the sky. Energy signals just skyrocketed. From the energy signal, I think it might be Ion Cannons, or maybe a cloak drive or collapsed Quantum wave front," Leste said.  
"The fleet has arrived. Recall all our forces. We're joining the battle," Nail said.  
"Sir?"  
"Scramble back all our forces on the ground. Everyone is to board the assigned ships now. We're leaving Feral," Nail said.  
"Aye sir. Move people, you heard the Colonel," Leste shouted.  
  
Hyperion  
  
"Sir, cloak drive is at 34% charge. Both hostile Battlecruisers have basically been disabled. We're mopping up the remaining ships," Locke said.  
"Casualties?" Erik asked, looking at the holos.  
"We were lucky. None. The Kapella 2 has sustained minor damage, but that can be repaired. Sir, several confirmed contacts coming up from the surface. Friendly tags," Tuna said.  
"Hail them on the universal Hiigaran line 3," Erik ordered. Tunac nodded and gave the thumbs that the link had been established.  
"Friendly ships. I am Captain Erik T'Nek of the Battlecruiser Hyperion of the Hiigaran navy. Identify yourself," Erik said.  
"I confirm we are friendly ships Captain Erik. I am Colonel Nail Nadayel of the Marine Frigate Futori. We are the second Marine guard. Tanayel Battalion. Your help is much appreciated," the COM crackled, and Nail's face appeared.  
"No need for thanks Colonel. Just doing our jobs. I have orders for you," Erik said.  
"I'm ready captain," Nail saluted.  
"Secure both of those Battlecruisers and begin repairs. We'll need them," Erik said.  
"Yes captain."  
"Transmitting our mission protocols to your shipboard computer Colonel," Erik added.  
"Aye Captain."  
"Oh and one more thing," Erik said.  
"Sir?"  
"Welcome to the Kihara Battle Group," Erik smiled. 


	6. Holding On

Chapter 6  
Holding On  
  
"Captain M'iran! Captain M'iran! Wake up sir. Please!" Ensign Okel shouted.  
"He's out cold," the medical officer reported, "get him to the infirmary. Someone take command in his place."  
"Will he be alright?" Okel asked.  
"He'll be fine if I have anything to do with it. Us however, if we don't get reinforcements soon, we're all dead," Fenati answered.  
"You heard the man. I am taking command in the Captain's absence," Su'jek barked, "I want technicians getting this ship underway. Make sure weapons are on first. If we can't move goddamnit I want to be able to shoot. Communications."  
"Sir?"  
"Distress call. Fire that signal as far and wide as you can," Su'jek said.  
"But what if the Vaygr trace it."  
"The Vaygr know we're helpless. They know we're crippled, they know we're here. Now get moving now," Su'jek said. I'll be ready, he thought, if I have to die, god knows I'll give the Vaygr a warm welcoming to hell.  
  
"Sir, reports from Colonel Nail. They've run into a problem," Tunac said, glancing at his data readout.  
"What's the problem?" Erik asked.  
"The BCT-2 has been salvaged and all remaining Vaygr crew has been either killed or captured. We've adapted a generator to replace the damaged reactor, but the BCT-1's reactor is too old, and sustained too heavy damages to be repaired. The Itophor is down. With no hope of getting it back online without a Vaygr adapted generator, and a cradle," Tunac said.  
"So."  
"We can only get one of the Battlecruisers back online. All other ships are too damaged to take off. Colonel Nail has assumed command. We're ready to leave via our Hyperspace module as soon as you're ready sir," Locke interrupted. Erik nodded, his hand heading for the initiation key to start the drive when Tunac shouted from the foredeck of the bridge.  
"Sir! A one-hour latent transmission, Gehenna station sir. It's M'iran," Tunac shouted.  
"Play it," Erik ordered.  
"We're boxed in. This is Commander Su'jek of the Espier contacting all and any Hiigaran navel vessels in the area. The Pride of Hiigara has left this space, but we're outnumbered, and outgunned. Requesting assistance now," the message was crackled.  
"Sir. That's the Espier," Tunac said.  
"I know."  
"Orders?"  
"Get the coordinates," Erik shouted. M'iran. You aren't dying without a fight old friend.  
"I can't. It's too damaged. I can't triangulate the position because the readings are so off," Tunac replied, furiously trying to follow his Captain's orders.  
"How close can you get us?" Erik demanded.  
"3200 kilometers, at most," he replied.  
"Ensign. Get those coordinates. Leave the crippled ships here. Kihara battle group move out now," Erik ordered over the ship line. M'iran, help is on its way, Erik thought, hold on.  
"Captain. Nail has a suggestion," Tunac said.  
"Connect me," Erik said.  
"Sir. What if we link them? The reactor system is still operable. The only problem with the BCT-1 is that it can't provide its own propulsion. But if we link the two ships, maybe even connect power lines, and use debris to connect them so they are one, more firepower sir," Nail suggested.  
"Do it. We leave first. You follow once your done. Vaygr craft are fast than ours anyway," Erik said, "Kihara battle group. This is Captain Erik T'nek of the Battlecruiser Hyperion. Hiigarans need help. Who is with me Captains."  
"We are all with you," Admiral Mi'tek answered for his command.  
"Then let's go and save our brothers," Erik answered.  
  
"Sir. Coming up on Hyperspace checkpoint one. Dropping out for a coordinate lock and communications line. We are still on course to the Gehenna system," Locke announced.  
"Weapons. Make sure they're powered up Locke. Word from Nail?" Erik asked.  
"Yes sir. He's managed to connect the two ships. They can fight. Slow as hell, but they're guns to a firefight sir," Locke answered.  
"Get a lock solution. Give Nail the confirmation to leave, and get us underway Atak," Erik ordered.  
"You heard the man," Atak shouted, "get moving."  
"Neman. Brief Rek of Ace Squadron, and Hora of Fox Squadron, I want them both on scramble alert understood?" Erik asked.  
"Yes Captain," Neman said, and then sprinted out. Just a little longer M'iran, Erik thought, just a little longer.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the credits Zero, I like that. This is obviously a transitional chapter. melding stories si a lot harder than you think, so thank you for trying Zero. Anyways all that hard work is about to pay off!!! Enjoy!

Zen Lon


	7. On Sajuuk's Wings

Chapter 7  
On Sajuuk's Wings  
  
The Espier was downed, somewhere. Erik had been stationed at Gehenna on his first assignment to check for the energy pattern anomalies that had been detected there. He knew the system well, especially the asteroid fields. But where would be a good place to hide? He looked over the tactical chart, searching for anywhere you could hide a Battlecruiser, but that was kind of an oxymoron. "Hiding" a Battlecruiser.  
"Sir. We have weird energy patterns all over the place. Most are hard to trace, but I have one locked solution that might be good. It's a region located about 250 kilometers from the Espier's last reported position," Yuken said.  
"Show me Lieutenant," Erik said.  
"Here sir. There are two large energy signatures. One's huge, I'm guessing about two maybe three Battlecruisers, and ones faint with a disengaged friend or foe tag. I'm guessing."  
"The Espier," Erik interrupted.  
"Yes sir," Yuken nodded agreeing.  
"Take us out through this stream. Here," Erik pointed, "between the two signatures."  
"Meat shield sir?" Yuken asked.  
"Exactly, better us than them, we can take more damage," Erik pointed out.  
"Sir! I have a lock! It's not good," Tunac reported.  
"What is it," Wren said hurriedly.  
"The Espier launched a probe, except instead of taking readings its blasting random wave packets at high frequency. A beacon sir," Tunac replied.  
"Get its position, and pull us out of Hyperspace. Sajuuk has brought us good fortune," Erik smiled.  
"Preparing to exit Hyperspace. Nail and his reinforcements are about 30 minutes away sir," Locke said.  
"Then we need to hold out that long Locke. Get this ship armed and up to speed. I want to be combat ready. Move," Erik barked. The lights switched to combat mode, the normal cool blue that had become so normal in the past weeks for Erik. He paced the deck, not used to or inclined to sitting in the Captain chair. Erik was known to teach his students to never sit down, that you never want to be caught in a fight sitting on your ass.  
"How long until we reach the quantum event horizon?" Erik barked.  
"15 minutes. We are at full battle ready," Atak reported.  
"Sub systems," Erik asked.  
"Nominal. Cloak drive recharged to 81% and charging," Neman announced.  
"I want to be ready for anything. Make sure our point defenses are online, and Tunac," Erik said.  
"Yes sir?"  
"The moment we're out, find and secure a channel with the Espier. I want to know where she is, so if we need to we can move to protect her or evacuate her crew," Erik ordered.  
"Aye captain," Locke replied.  
"Pray to Sajuuk that we make it men, cause this ones going to take a miracle," Erik said softly.  
  
"Captain Rek sir!" Ace Two Veks S'jakan shouted saluting along with the rest of the Ace Squadron.  
"Listen up Aces," Rek barked, "We've got a long fight ahead of us. I've known you all for almost ten some years and I want to come out of this alive. This means no heroes, I order you to pull out you pull out. Is that understood!"  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"If I tell you to kill Vaygr you kill Vaygr is that understood!"  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"Is anything not understood?" Rek asked.  
"Sir no sir!"  
"Then saddle up. We have a ship to defend," he ordered.  
  
"Sir. What is at Gehenna anyway," Tunac asked looking up from his station and staring pointedly at the data relay on the main monitor feeds.  
"The Vaygr were looking for something there. That's all Soban would tell me. Obviously if the Vaygr want it, we want it too, so the fleet had left to go investigate," Erik answered.  
"There are a lot of calibration errors by the sensors. Probably high- density dust clouds, I'm trying to compensate, but its too cloudy sir. It's like swimming in soup," Tunac said. Erik smiled at the young officer. He had certainly come into his own and grown up since they first left the dock. He was now calm and controlled but asked too many questions.  
"What do you see first off," Erik asked.  
"The beacon is still there. We have a solid lock on its location but the problem isn't the beacon. The problem is the energy signatures that define the two fleets," Yuken interrupted, "we'll be translating blind sir, we won't know which side is which."  
"That's a comforting thought," Erik said sarcastically.  
  
"Sir. We have several inbound contacts. I can't make them out. Seems like one maybe two Battlecruisers entering the system," S'ek reported.  
"How far off," Su'jek demanded.  
"Not far," S'ek replied.  
"Call Commander Tel'ch, get him to send anything he has. We need support," Su'jek ordered.  
"I've already tried. Commander Tel'ch is as tied up as we are trying to survive. Even if they could send ships they wouldn't be able to get to us in time," S'ek replied.  
"Do we have positive locks on all incoming?" Su'jek said.  
"I'm not sure. They're closing in fast. Wait. Sir! The first one just opened fire. The trinity cannon just opened fire. Primary missile battery has let lose four missiles. We can't take any hits," S'ek shouted.  
"How long till impact," Su'jek shouted.  
"I'm not sure. I'm not sure!"  
"Get a hold of yourself soldier," Su'jek shook the Lieutenant.  
"Two minutes till impact. We won't survive this," S'ek said softly.  
"Someone. Anyone. Help us," Su'jek whispered.  
  
"Captain! Energy signatures just went off the charts. I'm suspecting a trinity cannon. No return spikes. The ship being fired upon is helpless," Atak shouted.  
"Captain. Coming up on translation point in a minute and a half," Yuken reported.  
"Are all weapons systems still online?" Erik said.  
"Yes sir. All systems are reporting nominal," Locke said.  
"I want to go in shooting. Tell the Kapella 2 to translate first, give us a targeting solution so we can return fire the moment we're out," Erik said. Tunac relayed the message and paused before replying  
"They confirm that order. They will follow it. Translating out of Hyperspace in 25 seconds," Tunac announced.  
  
"Captain! I am detecting multiple incoming contacts. No confirmation signal. No access codes. Disabled FOF tag. I don't know who they are," S'ek shouted.  
"Warning Captain. 32 seconds till impact," Reba sounded off.  
"Sound the impact warning. If we have any shielding left whatsoever shift concentration to impact point. Brace for impact!" Su'jek yelled. But no impact came.  
"Captain! I have a positive lock on a friendly contact. The Kapella 2!" S'ek shouted excitedly.  
"Captain. 12 seconds till impact," Reba said shakily. The destroyer was a welcoming sight, but it couldn't take a hit from a Battlecruiser to save the Espier. Su'jek sighed. Was this the end?  
"Wait. Captain! A mass signature detected! It's huge! A Hiigaran Battlecruiser! Appearing directly in our line of fire!" S'ek cheered.  
  
The Hyperion thundered out of Hyperspace, pushing apart debris that lay in its path, it settled between the Espier, and the Vaygr Battlecruiser's shells. The first three Trinity rounds struck the shielding, damaging them, while the missile volley destroyed what little power the shield generators had, the remainder thudding against the Hyperion's armored hull.  
"How are we holding up Lieutenant?" Erik asked.  
"Damage is minimal. Shields took most of it. The remainder of our fleet has arrived sir. Shall we begin our counter offensive?" Atak asked.  
"Return fire," Erik ordered, then quickly switching to the universal Hiigaran signal he hailed all ships in the area, trying to locate the Espier, "this is the Hyperion calling all Hiigaran ships in the area not under my command."  
"Sir. No response," Tunac reported. Damn, Erik swore, was I too late? His eyes focused on the tactical chart. Praying for any contact. Nothing. Erik bowed his head. Whispering to himself, "goodbye old friend."  
"Wait sir. I'm getting something. It's faint. Punching it up on main audio," Tunac said.  
"This-is-Espier-I-acting-Captain-Su'jek. Calling-friendly-we-are- still-requesting backup. I repeat-acting-Su'jek-requesting backup," the COM crackled.  
"Filter and replay," Erik barked. Locke nodded, and after a few moments pause the audio came back, clear as ice.  
"This is the Hiigaran Fleet Espier. I am acting Captain Su'jek. Calling all friendly vessels, we are still here and severely damaged. Requesting backup. I repeat, I am acting Captain Su'jek requesting backup," the COM rang clear.  
"Hiigaran Fleet Espier, this is Captain Erik T'nek of the Hyperion. Relay your current position," Erik shouted. The main tactical chart flickered, showing a Battlecruiser directly behind the Kihara battle group. From the information she was heavily wounded.  
"Reports from our side. We lost one torpedo frigate, but both BCT-2 Battlecruisers are down and out for the count. No additional contacts. We're clean sir. Colonel Nail has just arrived with our captured unit. We are full strength again sir," Locke reported.  
"Deploy our collectors. Get repairs on the Espier underway as soon as possible. Send a transport ship and an escort wing to the Espier as well, along with all our medical crews," Erik said.  
"Understood Captain. Anything else?" Atak asked.  
"Keep the scans going for any enemy contacts. I don't want to be caught with my pants down. Get moving," Erik said.  
"Captain we have a transmission from the Espier," Tunac said from the COM console.  
"Patch it through Lieutenant."  
"Captain Erik?" the face of Su'jek appeared.  
"I assume you are acting Captain Su'jek?" Erik asked.  
"Yes sir. Captain M'iran was injured during the last attack. We thought we weren't going to make it, until you got here with your reinforcements. You get them all?" Su'jek asked.  
"Yea. There's an old Sobani saying. A dead enemy is an enemy no more," Erik smiled.  
"Thank you sir," Su'jek grinned, "thank Sajuuk for this good fortune."  
"Yes," Erik paused, "thank Sajuuk for lending us your wings."  
  
33 Kilometers Away from the Kihara Battle Group  
  
General Mar'chone paced the bridge of his Battlecruiser, the Kone'Nakim. His ship had been severely damaged in the scuffle between his and a Hiigaran Battlecruiser known as the Espier. Glancing at the monitors he swore to himself for not seeing the meticulous trap laid for his fleet.  
"General Mar'chone. Preliminary repairs are complete. The Hyperspace module is back online and running at 72% power," his first officer reported. Mar'chone's pulse left.  
"How far can we jump?" he asked.  
"All the way to the ship relay point. Our glorious leader Makaan is awaiting your word," his navigation officer said.  
"Punch in the coordinates Major. Take us out slow as you can. I don't want the exiles on our trail," Mar'chone ordered.  
"Yes sir. The majority of the Battle Group we encountered has gathered here sir. We have recon info. Shall I relay them to the flagship?" the navigation officer asked.  
"No. I will tell him in person," Mar'chone answered.  
"General?"  
"I want retribution for what the Hiigarans did to my fleet. I want revenge. I will take my case to the Sajuuk Khar myself, and when I do, I will see that I destroy every single damned one of them," Mar'chone growled. 


	8. Guerulla Warfare

**Chapter 8**

**Guerrilla Warfare**

"Captain. I must say you're arrival couldn't have been timelier," Su'jek commented. He shook his hand readily, and smiled, then frowned as he looked at the tattoo on his forearm.

"Sir is that?" he sputtered.

"Yes Su'jek. I am the son of a sleeper," Erik snapped, "there is something wrong with that?"

"No sir. No problem at all," Su'jek answered, however he couldn't get over the fact that the man who saved his life as well as all the others onboard was a sleeper. Sleepers were notorious for being excellent warriors, tacticians. They were unrivaled in brilliance.

"Well then Commander. I'm sure you have other business to attend to. See that it is done. Where is M'iran," Erik said.

"He's in the infirmary. I can lead you there if you like sir," Su'jek offered. Erik snorted.

"I know how to get to the infirmary of a Battlecruiser being as I command one. Return to your duties," Erik barked. Su'jek saluted and walked off. Erik exited the bridge and turned towards the infirmary just as M'iran entered the bridge from the secondary entrance. Everyone snapped to attention and saluted the decorated captain.

"I see you've done well in my absence Su'jek," M'iran commented. Su'jek simply smiled and nodded. S'ek stood behind Captain M'iran with another endless report. M'iran smiled, having missed them for the short time he was out of commission.

"Commander Tel'ch managed to keep three frigates alive through the battle. One torpedo and two flak frigates made it, barely. They are currently stationed several million kilometers away as a patrol sentry, and are on their way back now. Our engines are operation at barely 10, most of our engineers were knocked unconscious when we took a hit to the engine room. We're low on food and water, but all in all, I think we made it out rather light. Casualty wise," S'ek added. Su'jek snorted.

"Light? You were screaming through most of the battle," he laughed.

"I'm an intelligence officer commander. Not a warrior Kiith," S'ek pointed out.

"Well put Lieutenant. Go do something intelligent then. I'm sure you'll figure out something," M'iran said, unable to resist taking a stab at the young officer. S'ek shook his head and left huffily. True casualties had been light, comparative to the 100 loss of the Vaygr forces in the area. But men had died needlessly. Right now all M'iran could worry about was about his next move, and whether or not the sacrifice of his men was worth it.

"Updates on our current situation. Anything from Hiigara?" M'iran asked, his happy manner evaporating as he thought of home.

"Nothing yet sir. But sometimes no news is good news?" Su'jek said.

"True. But I want to know what's going on there. What are our total numbers?" M'iran asked.

"Well, our vessel and the Hyperion. Two Battlecruisers. The Kapella 2. One captured Vaygr Battlecruiser and a hybrid one. Six flak frigates, two torpedo frigates, two ion frigates, eight marine frigates. All told sir. Plus or minus a few fighter squadrons," Su'jek reeled off.

"Plus or minus?" M'iran queried. Everyone on the bridge simply grinned, as though they were hiding a secret despite these chaotic times.

"Ace squadron is here sir," Su'jek broke the silence.

"Wait as in 'the' Ace Squadron?" M'iran asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very nice," M'iran said, clasping his hands together, "and where is Erik?"

"He went looking for you captain," Su'jek answered in a low whisper.

"Oh. Call him to the bridge over the PA system," M'iran ordered.

"Captain with all due respect. He's a sleeper's son," Su'jek blurted. M'iran cocked a wry gaze at the commander.

"Is there a problem with that. In case you haven't noticed that man saved all of our lives, and mine many years ago. We owe him for the victory during the Rebel Wars. You will treat him with the same respect you have treated me," M'iran snapped.

"Yes sir," Su'jek gulped visibly then nodded to the COM officer. The PA blared loudly.

"Captain Erik T'nek please report to the bridge," the COM officer gulped visibly after sending the signal. But orders were orders, sleeper or not. However he had to admit he felt uneasy having a sleeper aboard. Even though extremely gifted for some unknown reason, betrayal was a rumor that had run deep into the Hiigaran's hearts. Erik walked onto the bride a moment later and upon seeing M'iran dashed over.

"M'iran! I thought you had died years back!" he shouted happily shaking hands vigorously.

"I thought you died when I left you on that godforsaken base! How are you doing old friend," M'iran answered smiling.

"I've been better," Erik said, then his voice lowered, "Hiigara's been better."

"You have a plan of action Erik? You always have don't let me down now," M'iran said.

"Of course," Erik said, "I have my entire plan mapped out in my ships tactical center. I suggest we lock together our two ships as to speed up repairs and to save fuel so I don't need to send a ship to ferry you back and forth."

"Sounds good," M'iran said, "Su'jek give me all the power you can spare. Move us in close to the Hyperion." The Espier's retro rockets puffed slightly as she inched closer to the Hyperion. Finally coming to a stop just 100 meters away from each other, the Hyperion launched attachment cables from the starboard side and pulled the Espier within range of the hatch connection. Once within range, the connection hatches launched and the two ships linked.

After boarding the Hyperion M'iran marveled at its elegance. Taking note of all the new features the engineers had installed. Her hull was twice as thick as the standard and the entire inner layers were plated with a composite alloy designed to resist energy bombardment. The ion arbiter cannons were retractable into the hull itself allowing for easier maintenance and repair. Instead of kinetic cannons on the very top of the, there were series of missile pods that extended when necessary.

"Prototype eh?" M'iran commented, looking around.

"I guess you could say that. I got the idea from the old model Missile Destroyers we used to build. These are more effective than traditional kinetic weapons. The missiles on top are designed to penetrate armor, while the ones on the bottom are flak missiles," Erik explained. M'iran admired the design of the vessel, it was slightly larger than his, but still maintained outstanding maneuverability for a ship it's size.

"The crew has been greatly increased too by fighting crews. But enough of the ship, we have more important things to discuss," Erik sighed heavily upon entering his personal quarters which also served as the officer's meeting room. He tapped a few switches on the wall, and a star map of the Hiigaran's home galaxy projected onto the screen.

"Here are all Vaygr controlled sectors," Erik pointed at the red highlighted areas.

"And our controlled sectors are in blue," M'iran said sadly, looking at the substantially reduced Hiigaran space.

"It was a very difficult battle either way. Vaygr forces in large formations hit us hard and fast at all outlying outposts. They were destroyed before any beacons could be sent," Erik explained, "I have been moving about the second rim systems, trying to bolster our forces. So far I've almost doubled my fleet, but it's not enough. We've also managed to free S'Hura Nemak, a ship building site."

"What do you intend to do Erik," M'iran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If we can continuously bolster our forces, and send reinforcements if able to Hiigara, we might have a chance. But this will only work so long as the enemy cannot reinforce their own side," Erik answered.

"I see."

"My plan, is to assemble both of our forces there, and use it as a staging point to harass Vaygr ship and supply lines. Maybe give Hiigara a chance," Erik answered.

"A bold plan Erik," was all M'iran could say. Both knew it would not help enough to tip the tide of the war. But it was worth a shot. Erik nodded, his eyes filled with the same determination he had during the rebel wars.

"I'm with you," M'iran answered softly hoping he hadn't signed a death sentence to his entire command.

"You understand there will be casualties," Erik said.

"Yes."

"We might not win."

"Yes."

"Then we have nothing to lose," Erik said, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

"No Erik. We have everything to lose."


End file.
